


The Fates Weave the Threads of Life

by Omegarose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Obviously), F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, The Fates - Freeform, but they also are, for the second series, he mentions all these other characters obviously, i might eventually finish the pt 2 that goes with, i wrote this awhile ago and it's kinda out there but i really like it, it's kinda only percy?, jeez why do i have so many things tagged, like...in his head, no beta we die like men, soulmates aren't real, there are too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Soulmates aren't as cut-and-dry as mortals make them out to be, even with the confusing mess that came with everyone having multiple soulmates (that might not even be soulmates back), that could only be discovered through said person's death.Demigods know the truth.





	1. Series One

The Fates weave the threads of life.

The threads of those who needed to be together often became intertwined. They were the ones which balanced, and strengthened the strings around them. When the person represented by one of those intertwined strands died, their final words wrote like a brand across the skin of those they were intertwined with. These people could be anyone. They were the sister. The friend. The father. The lover. The nemesis.

The mortals, they called these people soulmates. 

The demigods, they knew better. 

They knew that these people that were woven throughout the fabric of their lives were the beginning and the end. They were shield-brothers, a couple holding hands in the night, a rival that hurt them to fight. They were found most easily through prophesized quests. 

Percy Jackson had many quests, all leading him to the final, Great Prophecy. Each one revealed to him another that would hurt his very essence to be torn from.

* * *

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely return_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end_

~~~

Grover. Annabeth. Luke.

~~~

Percy felt such instantaneous bonds with Grover and Annabeth--had such a connection to his first Head Counselor--which grew so much during the course of the quest. 

There weren’t words etched into his skin to prove it ((not yet)), but Percy was certain. 

_GroverAnnabethLukeGroverAnnabethLukeGroverAnnabethLukeGroverAnnabethLukeGroverAnnabethLuke_

Grover, who had been his first true friend. A loyal companion to the ends of the Earth. Annabeth, who he still didn’t know how to read. A friend, a mystery, a new experience. Luke, who had tried to kill him. A servant to Kronos.

And they were his. _His_ soulmates.

* * *

_You shall sail the iron ship, with warriors of bone_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own_

_But despair for your life entombed within stone_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone_

~~~

Grover. Annabeth. Luke. Tyson. Clarisse.

~~~

It wasn’t Percy’s quest, but he still knew that Clarisse was one of his soulmates. She had to be.

Tyson wasn’t part of that quest, either, but Percy could tell. Their fates had intertwined the moment Percy accepted him as his little brother.

_GroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisse_

Grover and him were tied closer than ever. Annabeth’s puzzling behavior had yet to be solved. Luke was trying to resurrect a long dead titan. Tyson had gone to live with their father. Clarisse still hated him.

And they were his. _His_ soulmates.

* * *

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail_

_The Titan’s curse must one withstand_

_And one shall perish by a parent’s hand_

~~~

Grover. Annabeth. Luke. Tyson. Clarisse. Thalia. Bianca. Zoë.

~~~

Percy wasn’t entirely sure that Bianca and Zoë were his or not, at first. He hadn’t been the one that was supposed to go on the quest. It wasn’t that long, though, before the four remaining heroes were branded with Bianca’s last words: “If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him...tell him I’m sorry.” 

Her words imprinted onto the back of his left calf.

(He wouldn’t be able to wear shorts without feeling guilt for the rest of his life.)

They had been bracing for loss, but that didn’t make it hurt any less when Zoë’s words “I can see the stars again, my lady. Stars.” painted their way the once bare skin on the top of his right foot.

It hurt even more, when Grover and Thalia and Percy returned to camp to find that Zoë’s writing had also branded itself onto each and every one one of the hunter’s bodies. Percy wanted to cry when he saw the skin over Nico’s heart bearing his elder sister’s final statement.

_GroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoë_

Grover was still his best friend. Annabeth was as safe as she could be. Luke had somehow escaped death. Tyson was still with their father. Clarisse still resented him. Thalia had passed down the prophecy to Percy, joining the Hunters of Artemis. Bianca was gone. Zoë was in the stars.

And they were his. _His_ soulmates.

* * *

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one will raise_

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king’s hand_

_The child of Athena’s final stand_

_Destroy with a hero’s final breath_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

~~~

Grover. Annabeth. Luke. Tyson. Clarisse. Thalia. Bianca. Zoë. Nico. Rachel.

~~~

It was Annabeth’s quest. It was Annabeth’s cross to bear.

Percy still didn’t wish those words onto her skin, Daedaelus’s last mark after his Labyrinth crumbled: “Then I am ready to see my son...and Perdix. I must tell them how sorry I am.”

He, at least, had found more soulmates that he was certain were his. 

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, his first mortal friend since...well, since as long ago as Percy could remember. She threw a hairbrush at a titan’s face, and lead them bravely through a maze that made even Annabeth’s hands shake.

And Nico...poor, poor Nico who at least hadn’t been persuaded to join Luke’s Kronos’ forces. Percy still knew that Nico would be very important to his life. There was just...something there.

_GroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachel_

Grover had succeeded in a centuries-long quest when no others could. Annabeth had kissed him, then punched him when he showed up to his own funeral (whoops). Luke...Luke wasn’t really Luke any longer. Tyson was starting to grow up. Clarisse was maybe starting to grow on Percy. Thalia was off living her own life. Bianca was gone. Zoë was in the stars. Nico was probably going to be okay. Rachel kicked ass (for a morta)l.

And they were his. _His_ soulmates.

* * *

_A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against the odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep, the hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end hsi days, Olympus to preserve or raise_

~~~

Grover. Annabeth. Luke. Tyson. Clarisse. Thalia. Bianca. Zoë. Nico. Rachel. Beckendorf. Silena. Ethan.

~~~

The days had come for Percy’s big prophecy.

(He wasn’t ready, but he didn’t have a choice.)

He thought of all of the demigods that might die because of this war. Thought of all the demigods who already had. Wondered if any of them would leave their mark on him? Contemplated how he would bare it if he were covered in tattoos. Wondered if he would be the one to die.

The first to die was Charles Beckendorf on a mission that was _supposed to_ swing the odds in their favor. None of them knew it was practically pointless.

“Go” etched itself onto Percy’s left palm, faint and nearly blending into his skin. An echo of a word, mouthed across a deck full of monsters.

The next death that left an impact so strong the Fates deemed necessary Percy don their final message was Silena Beauregard. The traitor. The hero.

“Charlie...see Charlie…” slotted between ribs under his right arm. A tiny, vicious part of him hated her--so many had died, so many things went to waste...but _she died for them._ She deserved to be remembered a hero. 

(She was just a confused kid, thrust into the power struggle between higher powers that despised each other. She did the best she could, like all the rest of them tried to.)

The next words to stay with him for the end of time were Ethan Nakamura’s. The son of Nemesis that Percy had only met twice, who sacrificed an eye just to survive. The boy who could justify why he had made the choices he did.

“Deserved better. If they just had thrones-” burned across his stomach, contained to the left side.

(They all deserved better, didn’t they? If only, before all this happened….)

And then it was Luke. _Actually_ Luke, not that titan that used his body has some sort of host. Percy had know, for all those years, that one day it would come between him or Luke. They were the type of soulmates that were actually enemies, even if they didn’t really want to be.

“Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don’t let it...don’t let it happen again.” Luke’s final words cemented themselves over Percy’s heart. The placement of the final words meants something. Usually hearts were thought to be for lovers, or very close platonic relationships.

Luke’s words were probably on Percy’s heart because (after years of fighting, and years of death) Percy knew that he would never allow this to happen again. He couldn’t.

(Nobody else deserved to live through the kind of shit he had, with a prophecy hanging over their head and a war brewing around him, and pressures to _grow up and fix this_.)

_GroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthan_

Grover had grown. Annabeth would help him heal. Luke was dead. He was a hero. Tyson was an honest-to-Zeus general. Clarisse would be okay. Thalia didn’t need to worry that in some cruel twist she would have to take back the prophecy. Bianca was gone. Zoë was in the stars. Nico might have finally found where he belongs. Rachel was the first human Oracle of Delphi in generations. Beckendorf was dead. He sacrificed for what was right. Silena made amends with her choices. Ethan wasn’t wrong, he was just forgotten.

  
And they were his. _His_ soulmates.


	2. Interum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes up, and he only remembers a few things: his name, and several others.

Grover. Annabeth. Luke. Tyson. Clarisse. Thalia. Bianca. Zoë. Nico. Rachel. Beckendorf. Silena. Ethan.

Percy.

He was Percy Jackson.

He was sixteen years old. He was in California. He was a demigod. The god of the ocean was his father. Those thirteen names were important.

A bleating laugh and a rasta cap, intelligent grey eyes and princess curls, a bronze-and-steel sword and a scarred face, peanut-butter teeth and a fish-horse mobile, an electric spear and a boar helmet, shocking blue eyes and a silver circlet, a distinctive parka and a small figurine, a bow-and-arrow and a constellation of stars, skulls and bones and a pitch-black sword, curly red hair and paint-splattered jeans, a blacksmith’s burnt and calloused hands and a fiery explosion, a bracelet and acid burns, a missing eye and a heroes shroud.

_GroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthanGroverAnnabethLukeTysonClarisseThaliaBiancaZoëNicoRachelBeckendorfSilenaEthan_

All he had of them were incomplete and intangible flashes, other than the six sets of final words tattooed across his body.

“If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him...tell him I’m sorry.” “I can see the stars again, my lady. Stars.” “Go.” “Charlie...see Charlie…” “Deserved better. If they just had thrones-” “Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don’t let it...don’t let it happen again.”

Six dead.

Seven lost to him.

Seven...seven shall go forth--

Percy would be fine, soon. Lupa had assured him of it. He’d find those seven he was missing. He would.


End file.
